


Write It On Your Skin

by nemiolo



Category: Football RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiolo/pseuds/nemiolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry e Sergio sono coinquilini; Fernando è un fotografo amico di Harry: tutto cambierà quando Harry presenterà Sergio a Fernando per un servizio e lui conoscerà l'assistente di Fernando, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write It On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisewin/gifts), [phoebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebo/gifts), [zeroschiuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroschiuma/gifts).



> Grazie a [Marta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elisewin/pseuds/elisewin) per il lavoro grafico, [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/802055) *sparge amore*

Fernando apre la porta e sorride; abbraccia Harry e stringe la mano di Sergio per poi dargli due baci sulle guance. Sergio stringe gli occhi, “... Sei spagnolo, vero?” chiede senza nemmeno presentarsi e lo scruta per bene. Fernando ride, conferma e Sergio scuote la testa, “L'ho capito da come mi hai salutato. Sono Sergio, comunque.”  
Harry si sistema i capelli e mentre Fernando sposta qualche faretto, gli chiede dove sia il bagno.  
Spalanca la porta e vede che è già occupato. Si lascia sfuggire un “ _Ooops_!” e il ragazzo di fronte a lui si tira su la lampo dei jeans e gli sorride, rispondendogli “ _Hi_!”

 

_Una settimana prima..._

 

“Ma allora non hai capito la gravità della situazione! La mostra è tra un mese e mezzo e io non ho un modello come dico io!” Fernando volta la testa verso Harry, “Ti prego! Sono tuo cliente praticamente da quando mi sono trasferito qui, non puoi dirmi di no!”  
“Certo che posso,” ridacchia Harry, “non mi piacciono queste cose. E poi non hai il tizio che ti fa da assistente?”  
“Lui non ha tatuaggi, te l'ho già detto mille volte che non gli piacciono. Dai Harry, dimmi di sì!”  
“Facciamo così: tu ora esci nella sala d'attesa e trovi quanto materiale vuoi, d'accordo? E piantala Fernando, altrimenti ti combino un casino con il tatuaggio.”  
Fernando si sporge preoccupato a guardarsi la caviglia; sa bene che - nonostante Harry abbia solo vent'anni e abbia iniziato a diciotto - non farebbe errori del genere perché è molto bravo nel suo lavoro, “Ma la prudenza non è mai troppa,” borbotta mentre Harry solleva a malapena lo sguardo e ride.

Harry chiama Fernando il pomeriggio dopo.  
“Sono qui con il mio coinquilino e indovina un po'? Ho trovato il modello perfetto per la tua mostra.”

***

 

"Sono Louis," si presenta il ragazzo, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e sorridendogli apertamente.  
Harry torna in salone con le guance rossissime; Fernando sta già sistemando le luci, poi si volta e gli rivolge un sorriso, "Vi siete già conosciuti, quindi". Harry annuisce e sente addosso lo sguardo di Louis; guarda Sergio ma Sergio è troppo attento ad ogni minimo movimento di Fernando, come ipnotizzato. Harry scuote la testa, _sarà un lungo pomeriggio_.  
Louis aiuta Fernando a sistemare la stanza: muove di poco le luci, ne abbassa qualcuna, chiude le tende, le riapre, prova a indovinare quale potrebbe essere l'angolo migliore.

Sergio è nervoso e Harry lo nota dal posacenere che continua a riempirsi; quando Fernando gli chiede di togliersi la maglia così da poter iniziare, Sergio tira un respiro profondo e poi, finalmente, acconsente.  
"Wow," sussurra Fernando, "Grazie Harry."  
Harry ridacchia (Harry vorrebbe smettere di pensare alle mani sudatissime e al nervosismo e agli occhi di quel Louis ma non ci riesce _perché è proprio lì davanti, dannazione_ ) e si mette comodo sul divano prima di rispondere, "Scommetto che ora sei felicissimo che io non abbia acconsentito a farmi fotografare."  
Fernando gli fa un occhiolino, prima di prendere Sergio per mano e tirarlo con forza verso l'angolo scelto per iniziare il servizio.

Sergio si muove sotto le direttive di Fernando, guarda dritto nell'obiettivo, serio; Fernando scatta all'impazzata, spostandosi da un angolo all'altro senza dire niente a nessuno.

Louis si siede vicino ad Harry. "Irrompi sempre nei bagni così, senza chiedere permesso?"  
"Non pensavo ci potesse essere qualcuno, onestamente," mordicchia l'interno della guancia, "scusami ancora."  
"Fa niente," Louis sventola le mani per aria. "Allora, come mai non hai voluto posare tu? So che hai un mucchio di tatuaggi. Oltre ad aver fatto tutti quelli di Fernando."  
"Non mi piace molto essere fotografato - e poi come vedi Sergio si presta meglio all'obiettivo."

I due tornano a guardare Sergio e Fernando e mentre uno sembra nato con la macchina fotografica in mano, l'altro sembra nato per posare. Fernando gli sorride, sempre di più, scatto dopo scatto, e anche Sergio è sempre più rilassato.

Parlano un po' di tutto, bevendo una birra. Ascoltano praticamente la stessa musica e tifano per la stessa squadra di calcio e Louis è così divertente che alla fine Harry ha i crampi alla pancia per il troppo ridere e non si sono nemmeno resi conto che Sergio e Fernando hanno finito e li stanno fissando senza dire una parola.

 

"Oh," Louis alza finalmente lo sguardo, "già fatto?"  
"No," ride Sergio, "ci stavamo divertendo a guardarvi."  
Harry gli lancia un'occhiataccia, "Perché?"  
Fernando riprende la macchina fotografica e scrolla le spalle, "Così."

Fernando si avvicina a Sergio per mostrargli la posa ideale per i prossimi scatti, e gli sfiora leggero il tatuaggio sulla spalla. Sergio sorride impercettibilmente.  
"Carino. Opera di Harry?"  
"No," Sergio scuote la testa, "fatto a Siviglia quando avevo tipo quattordici anni e pensavo che sarei diventato un grande calciatore."  
"Mi piace Siviglia," mormora Fernando, sistemando la luce accanto a Sergio.  
"Anche Madrid è bella," ribatte Sergio, cortese. "Ho vissuto lì per due anni, prima di venire a Londra."  
"Già. Ti manca casa, ogni tanto?"  
Sergio sospira, "Ogni giorno. Non vedo l'ora di tornare."  
Fernando lo capisce perfettamente, ma non risponde e riprende il lavoro.

 

"Non ti ho mai visto parlare così tanto con un tizio appena conosciuto," ride Sergio mentre rientrano a casa.  
Harry lo guarda di traverso, "Anche tu sembravi molto a tuo agio con Fernando, sai."  
"Oh, sta' zitto," Sergio fa finta di niente e corre a prepararsi per andare a lavoro.

 

"Ce l'hai la Cruzcampo?" sente dire ad un certo punto della serata, e quando si gira verso il bancone vede una frangetta bionda e delle fossette incredibili e degli occhi enormi e.  
"Ciao Fernando," gli sorride.  
"Passavo di qui," ammette Fernando con la faccia di chi è uscito appositamente di casa per andare lì, altro che giro casuale.  
Sergio si limita ad annuire.  
"Cosa ti servo? Ovviamente di Cruzcampo nemmeno l'ombra in questa terra barbara," ride.  
"Volevo dirti che puoi passare a vedere le foto prima della mostra," Fernando lo guarda dritto negli occhi dopo aver ordinato una pinta di birra scura, "se ti va."  
"Io-- sì, non sarebbe male."  
"Benissimo! Ti lascio il mio numero allora, vieni quando vuoi," Fernando gli porge un biglietto da visita e lascia i soldi sul bancone.  
Sergio pensa a lui mentre serve gli altri clienti, e quando torna a casa e trova Harry addormentato sul divano, e prima di addormentarsi e anche per le ventiquattro ore successive.  
Non lo chiama né gli manda un messaggio.

"Credo che il mio assistente voglia vederti, sai," Fernando si sta facendo ritoccare un tatuaggio da Harry, "Potrei casualmente lasciarmi scappare il suo numero e tu potresti casualmente chiamarlo."  
Harry non risponde, concentrato sul braccio di Fernando.  
"Io ho lasciato il mio numero a Sergio ma non mi ha richiamato," sbuffa il biondo.  
"Quindi questo dovrebbe aiutarmi a chiamare Louis?"  
"Andiamo, Harry, vi ho visti! Vi mangiavate con gli occhi! Non avete fatto altro che parlottare tra di voi!"  
Harry lo guarda, "Levati quel sorriso idiota dalla faccia," borbotta prima di completare il lavoro.

 

"Io chiamo Louis se tu chiami Sergio," promette Harry.  
"Io sono andato al pub per vederlo e gli ho lasciato il mio numero, ho già fatto quello che potevo. Quindi non vale."  
"Io chiamo Louis se Sergio chiama te?"  
Fernando scoppia a ridere, "Chiamalo e basta."

 

Harry chiude lo studio prima del previsto, annullando gli ultimi due appuntamenti. Torna a casa per cercare Sergio prima che vada a lavoro.  
"Oggi è passato Fernando da me," lo informa quando lo trova in cucina mentre prepara un panino.  
"Mh?"  
"Perché non l'hai chiamato?" Harry si avvicina a lui e incrocia le braccia.  
"Perché non credevo che le foto fossero già pronte!"  
"Stronzate."  
"Non mi ha detto di preciso quando sarà la mostra! Non so niente!"  
Harry gli tira uno scappellotto, "Ottimo motivo per chiamarlo, non credi?"  
Sergio gli porge una birra e sta in silenzio per parecchi minuti prima di ribattere, "E tu perché non chiami Louis?"  
"Ho qui il numero e sto solo aspettando che tu vada via, a dire il vero. Magari verremo al pub più tardi. Se vuole vedermi."  
"Certo, lui aveva proprio la faccia di uno che non vuole vederti," Sergio sbuffa e rotea gli occhi, "A volte mi chiedo se sei idiota o se ti diverti a farlo."  
Harry inarca un sopracciglio, "Chiamerai Fernando _o no_?"  
Sergio gli scompiglia i capelli ed esce di casa.

 

_"ehi. come stai? ti va una birra stasera? .x harry"_

_"passo a prenderti tra un'ora :) louis"_

Sergio serve loro delle birre e poi degli shots e poi ancora birra e li guarda mentre serve gli altri clienti e dopo un anno di convivenza è la prima volta che vede Harry sorridere così.  
Pensa per un minuto a Fernando, al biglietto da visita ancora in una tasca della giacca, poi si impone di svuotare la mente e saluta qualcuno appena arrivato.

Louis regge fin troppo bene l'alcool. Al contrario di Harry che, al momento, ridacchia senza fermarsi mentre cerca di infilare come si deve la cintura di sicurezza.  
Louis si sporge verso di lui per aiutarlo e si guardano per un solo attimo, con il naso di Louis che quasi sfiora il mento di Harry e i ricci di Harry che potrebbero benissimo cadere anche sulla fronte di Louis.

Louis si morde il labbro e poi sorride, scuote la testa e spegne la macchina.  
"Devo accompagnarti fino alla porta?"  
"E magari darmi anche il bacio della buonanotte," ride ancora Harry, "o magari non dovevo dirlo perché ora ho rovinato l'atmosfera."  
Louis gli si avvicina così velocemente che Harry quasi si spaventa, poi respira a fondo e lo bacia. Louis gli accarezza piano i capelli e il viso mentre Harry poggia le mani sulle sue e poi gli bacia il naso e la fronte e gli occhi e poi di nuovo le labbra e Louis non riesce a togliersi dal viso l'espressione da ebete e continua a baciarlo.

Quando Sergio bussa sul finestrino della macchina ed entrambi sussultano, Louis ha gli zigomi doloranti. Non riesce a capire come fa a baciare e sorridere contemporaneamente e fa solo un cenno con la mano per salutare.  
Harry riprende a ridere e spalanca la portiera - se Sergio non avesse dei riflessi incredibili, ora sarebbe a terra e tanti saluti - per poi girarsi di nuovo a baciare Louis, "Ora può accompagnarmi lui."  
Louis gli dà un ultimo bacio sullo zigomo e gli augura la buonanotte.

Gli zigomi fanno male, si sente il cuore in gola e lui ha sola voglia di cantare a squarciagola.

"Ricordami di non servirti mai più da bere," Sergio lo trascina fino in camera, "e poi puzzi un sacco, Louis deve essere proprio cotto a puntino se avete passato due ore qua sotto a baciarvi."  
"Due ore? Ma se siamo appena andati via dal pub, Sergio!"  
"Certo," Sergio annuisce, "dormi."  
Spegne la luce senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di svestirsi e scuote la testa, mentre il pensiero di Fernando torna prepotente.  
Magari domani gli manderà un messaggio.

 _O magari anche subito_ , pensa mentre recupera il cellulare e il biglietto da visita. Salva il numero e poi scrive velocemente, "Potrei passare pomeriggio a vedere le foto, che ne pensi?"  
Già dorme quando il telefono squilla: allunga la mano per rispondere senza pensarci troppo e mugugna qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
"Domani pomeriggio sarebbe fantastico," sente dire, "grandioso!"  
"Ma-- Fernando."  
"Oh!" sente un po' il senso di colpa nella sua voce, "Stavi dormendo!"  
"Eh."  
"Scusami! Non ho fatto caso all'ora, stavo lavorando alle foto, io--"  
"Va bene."  
"Scusa Sergio, scusa, ci vediamo domani. Scusa."  
"Buonanotte," borbotta Sergio prima di riaddormentarsi.

Fernando si prende la testa tra le mani e poi si accende una sigaretta; sta decisamente passando i propri limiti e non sa come fare per trattenersi, perché non gli era mai successo di sentirsi così attratto da qualcuno appena conosciuto. Non gli era mai successo di volere a tutti i costi parlare con qualcuno, uscire con qualcuno, stare accanto a qualcuno, e ora non sa cosa fare o non fare.

 

Dire che Sergio è nervosissimo è dire poco. Harry si sveglia e lo vede camminare per casa e resta ad osservarlo per qualche minuto.  
"Sembri un'anima in pena," dice tra uno sbadiglio e l'altro.  
"Tu sembri sbronzo," ribatte immediatamente Sergio.  
"Solo mal di testa," Harry porta le mani in avanti, "un po'. Dovrei chiamare Louis, tu che dici?"  
"Mh," Sergio già non lo ascolta più.  
Harry gli si avvicina e lo scuote, "Che succede?"  
"Ho detto a Fernando che sarei passato a vedere le foto e lui mi ha chiamato in piena notte ma io dormivo e sono stato scortese, mi sa," dice tutto d'un fiato, "e non so, avrei dovuto scusarmi subito dopo e forse mi chiuderà la porta in faccia e non vedrò le foto e--"  
"Ok," Harry lo trascina in cucina, "ti preparo un the."  
"... Sono _spagnolo_ , Harry," Sergio inarca le sopracciglia, "cosa credi che mi faccia un the?"  
Harry non riesce a trattenersi dal roteare gli occhi, "Certo, notoriamente il the fa calmare in base alla nazionalità, ma come ho fatto a non pensarci!"  
Sergio non coglie la sottile ironia e prende un biscotto, "Dovrei scusarmi?"  
"Invitalo a bere qualcosa dopo aver visto le foto," propone Harry, "sarebbe carino."  
Sergio scrolla le spalle e poi accetta rassegnato la tazza di the che Harry gli porge, "Dimmi di te e il tizio lì."  
"Louis," Harry scandisce bene ogni singola lettera, "non credi sia adorabile?"  
"Il che vuol dire che lo rivedrai."  
"Assolutamente sì," Harry trattiene a stento un altro sbadiglio, "potrei venire con te da Fernando a vedere le foto..."  
Sergio non riesce a non guardarlo di traverso. "... _O forse no_."  
"Già. Forse no. Gli manderò un messaggio ora."

 

La verità è che Sergio ha un po' di paura perché è scappato da Madrid per dimenticare una storia mandata a puttane e, nonostante sia passato un anno, non sa se ha davvero superato la cosa; ha paura perché Fernando è terribilmente bello e indubbiamente è interessato a lui e non sa come potrebbe spiegargli che anche lui vorrebbe tantissimo interessarsi a lui ma non ci riesce sul serio, non ora; ha paura perché per Harry è stato così facile e invece lui è un cretino che passa il tempo a farsi mille paranoie.

 

Arriva da Fernando intorno alle 16 e vede Louis uscire di corsa; lo saluta di sfuggita, con un sorriso quasi più grande di quello della notte precedente e Sergio scuote la testa.  
Fernando lo accoglie scusandosi ancora per la chiamata a caso nel cuore della notte, "Avrei dovuto semplicemente risponderti al messaggio, mi dispiace tantissimo, non avrei proprio dovuto ma..."  
Sergio poggia una mano sulla sua spalla, "Va tutto bene," lo rassicura, "non importa. Davvero."  
Fernando accenna un sorriso e corre a prendere le foto e Sergio resta senza parole quando finalmente le vede.  
"Tu sei sicuro che questo fotografato qui--"  
"Sì, Sergio," ride Fernando, "sei tu."  
"Wow-- voglio dire, wow. Wow. Sono bellissime."  
"Penso che queste siano il mio lavoro migliore, finora. Penso che la mostra andrà benissimo e penso anche che dovresti venirci," si morde la lingua per non aggiungere un " _con me_ " che resta comunque sospeso per aria.  
"Lo penso anche io," ammette Sergio, "ne sarei felice. Dimmi solo quando dovrò esserci e vedrò di chiedere il giorno libero a lavoro."  
Fernando non riesce a non guardarlo; lo osserva mentre scorre le foto, mentre le tocca leggero; osserva le sue dita - Sergio ha delle mani e dei polsi bellissimi e prima o poi gli chiederà di poterli fotografare - e poi i tatuaggi sulle braccia e le spalle e il collo e poi sospira, e vorrebbe tantissimo poterlo baciare - avere la certezza che se solo provasse a baciarlo, Sergio non salterebbe per aria maledicendo tutte le divinità conosciute, ma purtroppo non lo sa davvero e quindi si limita a guardarlo.  
Sergio se ne accorge e trattiene a stento un sorriso; osserva le foto, osserva se stesso sotto un'altra luce, domandandosi se il suo vero io sia nascosto in quelle foto e se Fernando riesca a vederlo per com'è davvero, e poi scuote la testa e quasi si dà dello stupido perché, insomma, _ma che pensieri sono, da dove ti vengono_.  
Sergio osserva il profilo di Fernando, mentre Fernando prova a fargli capire qualcosa sull'importanza dei giochi tra luci e ombre. Si sorprende a pensare " _Vorrei contarti le lentiggini, una ad una_ ".

 

"Ti va di passare dal pub, stasera? Se non c'è molta gente potrei staccare prima e potremmo bere una cosa insieme," Sergio ci prova, scandendo piano ogni parola, quasi digrignando i denti e tirando poi un gran respiro.  
"Sì, mi andrebbe molto," sorride semplicemente Fernando.

Fernando ordina una birra e dopo un'altra ancora e Sergio si volta a sorridergli ogni volta che può, ma tutto quello che riesce a vedere Fernando sono le mani di Sergio e il tatuaggio sul polso e poi di nuovo le dita e solo ogni tanto gli guarda il viso mentre lui è intento a servire altri clienti.  
Harry e Louis si siedono accanto a lui facendo un sacco di casino e Fernando sorride di rimando.  
"Louis mi ha portato al cinema," ride Harry, guardandolo adorante, "non è carino?"  
Fernando beve un sorso di birra, "Parecchio. Avrei dovuto presentartelo prima."  
"Lo credo anche io," sorride Louis.  
Harry annuisce, "Già, avresti potuto portarlo allo studio!"  
"Io odio i tatuaggi, Styles, mettitelo in testa."  
Sergio si avvicina ai ragazzi per passargli da bere, fa un occhiolino a Fernando e torna a lavoro.  
Louis guarda Fernando in cerca di spiegazioni, Fernando rotea gli occhi e finge di non vederlo.  
"Io scommetto che Harry ti farà un tatuaggio, invece," dice poi.  
"Assolutamente no. Mai!"  
Harry lo spintona leggermente, ridendo, facendo ridere di nuovo Louis e un po' anche Fernando - troppo preso dai suoi pensieri, troppo preso a guardare Sergio.

Passano altri dieci minuti prima che Sergio si avvicini di nuovo a loro; allunga la mano per tirare i ricci di Harry, impegnato a sorridere e a tenere per mano Louis, e poi sorride di nuovo a Fernando.  
"Riesco a staccare prima. Magari una decina di minuti," ammicca prima di tornare al lavoro.  
"Questo dovrebbe essere un appuntamento?" bisbiglia Louis, curioso.  
"Giuro che ti licenzio se non stai zitto," Fernando borbotta a denti stretti.  
"Scusa?!" Louis spalanca gli occhi e la bocca, e l'espressione fa scoppiare a ridere Harry, "Ho solo fatto una domanda! Come sei sensibile ultimamente!"  
Fernando socchiude gli occhi e solo quando Louis aggiunge "Non sei per niente minaccioso, capo," inizia a rilassarsi e ride insieme ai due ragazzi.

 

Sergio offre una sigaretta a Fernando, mentre si incamminano verso chissà dove.  
"Odio Londra in queste sere," sbuffa Fernando.  
Sergio lo guarda interrogativo, aspettando che continui. Guarda le fossette che si formano sulle guance di Fernando mentre aspira il fumo e un po' sorride.  
"Non so come spiegarlo ma Londra è più bella quando piove. Direi che è strana senza pioggia."  
Sergio scuote la testa, " _Tu_ sei un tipo strano."  
Fernando si limita ad annuire, prima di indicare un pub dall'altra parte della strada.

 

"Mi sono innamorato di Siviglia durante la Feria. Avrei dovuto passarci solo un giorno, fare qualche foto e tornare a casa e alla fine ci sono stato per l'intera settimana. Non so quante foto ho scattato in quei giorni, non so quanto tempo ho speso in giro - probabilmente molte più ore di quelle in cui ho dormito - ma mi sono totalmente innamorato," spiega Fernando, ricordando giorni di quasi cinque anni prima, "la felicità in tutte le persone che incontravo, l'aria calda, il profumo di--"  
"Aranci," sorride Sergio, prendendo un sorso di birra, "è quello il profumo di Siviglia."  
"Già. Magnifica. Perché sei andato via da lì?"  
Sergio prova a ridere, "Perché sono un coglione, ecco perché. Perché amavo da morire la mia città ma mi andava stretta e io non potevo restare lì. E allora sono fuggito a Madrid."  
"Ci tornerai?"  
"A Madrid? No," Sergio è risoluto e serissimo, ora. "Se tornerò in Spagna, sarà per stare a Siviglia."  
Fernando lo osserva, vorrebbe capire cosa c'è di strano nell'uomo di fronte a sé, perché sì, definitivamente ha qualcosa di strano e di misterioso e qualcosa lo ha cambiato profondamente.  
Sergio lo guarda a sua volta, prima di arrossire un po' e abbassare gli occhi, "Fernando, io-- mi dispiace, è che--"  
Lo esorta con lo sguardo, "Credo che in inglese il termine giusto sia _awkward_. In questo momento ti descriverei così, sai," Fernando ride, "O lo sei sempre?"  
"Oh, piantala," ora anche Sergio sta ridendo, "è così bello parlare in spagnolo con qualcuno."  
"Ma non stavi dicendo questo."  
Sergio torna serio, "No, io-- io volevo dirti che non sono sempre così, è che sono nervoso; io non sono più abituato a queste cose, non esco con qualcuno da non so quanto tempo, ho sempre evitato finora."  
Fernando inarca le sopracciglia, "Avresti potuto dirmelo, non volevo metterti a disagio."  
"Ma fondamentalmente non c'è niente che non vada," Sergio batte nervosamente le dita sul tavolo, "non stai flirtando o che - almeno non come hai fatto durante il servizio fotografico, sono io che sono messo male--"

"Andiamo."

"Eh?"

Fernando lascia i soldi sul tavolo e lo prende per mano, trascinandolo fuori. Sergio continua a fare domande, mentre Fernando quasi corre portandoselo dietro, non lasciandogli mai la mano. Alla fine rinuncia e si lascia portare ovunque Fernando lo stia portando.

 

"Sei un maniaco e mi hai portato al parco in piena notte?" Sergio prova a trattenere le risate, "Sei pazzo?"  
Fernando gli fa cenno di stare zitto; Sergio stringe la mano di Fernando più forte di prima - non sa perché non l'ha ancora lasciata, non sa perché sta accarezzando il dorso della mano di Fernando con il pollice, ma sa che quel contatto gli piace un sacco e sono mesi se non _anni_ che non sente davvero il calore di una persona.  
Si siedono sulla prima panchina e Fernando gli indica il cielo.  
"Mi hai portato a guardare le stelle? Abbiamo quattordici anni?"  
"La vuoi piantare di dire stronzate e fare domande idiote e fare quello che ti dico? Per favore?"

Passano almeno un paio d'ore col naso per aria e le mani intrecciate.

Sono entrambi tranquilli, ora.

 

"Dimmi tutto del tuo appuntamento o ti sfratto," Harry investe subito Sergio appena lo vede uscire dalla camera, "subito!"  
"Non è casa tua," Sergio protesta assonnato, "lasciami stare."  
"Seeeeergio," gli porge una tazza di the mentre Sergio borbotta qualche "Smettila di propinarmi del the" a caso, senza troppa convinzione.  
"Harry," Sergio lo guarda dritto negli occhi. Muore di sonno, è vero, ma i ricordi della sera prima si fanno spazio prepotentemente e non può fare a meno di sorridere. "Non è successo niente di quello che pensi tu. O che pensa il tuo ragazzo o che comunque pensate entrambi. Basta farvi film."  
"Siete carini," sorride Harry, "e tu sorridi appena sveglio."  
Sergio si morde l'interno della guancia e beve un po' di the, cercando di trovare le parole giuste per descrivere quello che sente.  
"Sono-- io sono tranquillo, sai? Non è successo niente, noi siamo... lui mi ha portato al parco a guardare le stelle e io pensavo fosse una cosa totalmente stupida, ed invece è stato bello e non abbiamo parlato e Fernando mi teneva per mano. E io sono tranquillo. Ecco. Sono _tranquillo_."  
"Ti piace," Harry gli tocca la spalla. Non è una domanda.  
Sergio annuisce, come se il suo coinquilino avesse bisogno di ulteriori conferme.

 

Harry non è mai stato più felice di così. Non ha mai creduto nell'amore a prima vista e nelle stronzate del genere, e ora dopo pochi giorni si ritrova a guardare con occhi adoranti qualsiasi cosa faccia Louis, che sia una semplice carezza o un gestaccio verso la tv o una smorfia mentre fanno una foto.

"Non ho mai cucinato prima, ok? Non lamentarti se farà schifo, dammi tregua," Louis gira il pollo, "non credo di essere capace, probabilmente moriremo o forse ci basterà solo una lavanda gastrica--"  
Harry gli si avvicina e lo abbraccia da dietro, dandogli un bacio poco sotto l'orecchio, "Va bene. Va tutto bene, Lou."  
Louis sorride e struscia la guancia contro il naso di Harry.

 

Fernando e Sergio continuano a vedersi quasi tutte le sere; parlano un sacco, discutono di varie cose ma Fernando ancora non ha capito cosa sia successo a Sergio.  
"... E io sono sicuro che tu, un tempo, non facevi altro che sorridere, a chiunque, senza motivo. Sono sicurissimo."  
"Le persone cambiano," sospira Sergio, "sono solo cresciuto."  
"Non è che una persona cresce e sorride meno."  
"A volte sì," Sergio si gira a guardarlo, riprendendolo per mano. Non si sono mai baciati. Si tengono per mano, questo sì, ma poi basta. Niente di più. "Ma... Fernando. Sai una cosa?" Sergio è deciso ad ammetterlo, "Ora sorrido di più."  
Fernando non capisce, all'inizio. Guarda le lentiggini sul naso di Sergio e poi lo guarda negli occhi e comprende, all'improvviso.  
"Vuoi dire grazie a _me_?" ammicca, poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Sergio.  
"Vuoi che lo dica chiaro e tondo?"  
Fernando si lascia sfuggire un "Mh," e sicuramente sta anche per aggiungere qualcosa ma Sergio non gli dà tempo e si abbassa a baciarlo. Fernando gli accarezza piano il viso, un po' incredulo e un po' (tanto) felice.

"Grazie a te, sì," sorride Sergio baciandogli poi la fronte.

Louis si presenta allo studio senza avvisare. Stringe in mano i biglietti per un concerto dei The Script e Harry lo accoglie con un bacio.  
Gli porge i biglietti e gli scompiglia i ricci, mentre Harry sorride di un sorriso enorme e lo bacia di nuovo, senza sapere cosa dire.  
In realtà avrebbe una cosa da dirgli, ma non sa se sia il momento giusto o se Louis possa rispondergli la stessa cosa, quindi si limita a baciarlo ancora e ancora e ancora, finché Louis non gli ricorda dei clienti in attesa e scappa via.

 

Le paure, le delusioni, i dolori passati si superano e vengono relegati, per l'appunto, nel passato.  
Sergio ha ripreso a sorridere come anni prima, quando ancora Fernando non lo conosceva ma lui si ostina a intenerirsi e ad abbracciarlo dicendogli "Questo sì che è il _tuo_ sorriso" e Sergio ha anche rinunciato a capirlo, quindi si limita a scrollare le spalle e a farsi abbracciare.

La sera della mostra di Fernando, quella con Sergio protagonista, è anche la prima sera in cui Sergio dorme con lui.  
Sono uomini adulti, è vero, ma non succede niente di che; passano ore a parlare, Sergio gli spiega un po' cosa gli è successo a Madrid, gli racconta di quell'amore malsano che gli ha portato via pezzi di cuore, e Fernando gli accarezza il viso, ascoltandolo senza dirgli una parola.  
Parlano ancora di Siviglia - potrebbero tornarci insieme, magari - e di Harry e Louis e della mostra e delle fotografie, finché Sergio si addormenta e Fernando non può fare a meno di fare altri scatti perché non ha mai visto niente di più bello.

Quando Sergio vede quelle fotografie, qualche giorno dopo, mentre Fernando le sta sviluppando, non riesce a trattenere una risata, "Gli inglesi direbbero che sei _creepy_ , sai," prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e riempirlo di baci.

Fernando scuote la testa, lascia perdere il lavoro e lo lascia fare, sorridendogli fino a farsi dolere gli zigomi.

 

"Ehi," Louis appare sulla porta dello studio di Harry, "sei libero?"  
"Finisco questo e possiamo prenderci un caffè, sì," gli sorride Harry, "non pensavo saresti passato."  
"Il tuo coinquilino è a casa mia," scrolla le spalle e poi ride, "Fernando improvvisamente non aveva più bisogno di me."  
Louis gli lascia finire il lavoro e solo quando Harry ha salutato il cliente, gli si avvicina di nuovo e gli sfiora piano i capelli.

"Harry, io non sono bravo con le parole, d'accordo?"  
"D'accordo," annuisce Harry, "che c'è?"  
"Ok, io voglio che tu..." Louis prende un respiro profondo, "Hazza. Mi faresti un tatuaggio?"  
Harry scoppia a ridere, "Mi prendi in giro?!" si appoggia alla sedia, piegato in due per le troppe risate, "Ma ti prego!"

Louis lo guarda male, "Harry Styles," sospira profondamente e scandisce ogni singola parola, "Mi faresti un tatuaggio?"  
Harry capisce che Louis è _davvero_ serio solo in quel momento e si avvicina un po' di più per guardarlo bene negli occhi, "Che ti prende?"

"Voglio che tu mi tatui questo," Louis non è mai stato così serio prima d'ora. Gli porge un post it stropicciato e Harry riconosce la scrittura - è la sua - e riconosce il foglietto - è uno di quelli che ha attaccato in camera di Louis - e riconosce quella parola - è la prima, _primissima_ , che Harry gli ha rivolto.

"Sei impazzito."

Harry è confuso, sente qualcosa allo stomaco e una sensazione come se volesse piangere e ridere nello stesso momento ma Louis sorride e riprende ad accarezzargli i capelli.

"Non so come dirtelo, te l'ho detto che faccio schifo a parlare di sentimenti e tutto il resto," lo guarda di sottecchi, "Hazza, ti prego."

 

Harry prende la macchinetta e chiede per l'ennesima volta conferma a Louis; quando lo vede - ancora - determinato e irremovibile, inizia il lavoro.

"Ti amo anche io," sussurra Harry, alzando gli occhi su Louis dopo avergli sistemato una garza sul braccio.

Louis gli sorride e lo tira a sé.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Write it on your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802055) by [elisewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisewin/pseuds/elisewin)




End file.
